


Snuggling

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [17]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 28 themes, Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Gen, Other, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NEST base was filled with the soft sound of camera phone shutters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flyby Stardancer (FlybyStardancer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/gifts).



At first, it was just Ramhorn lying in the patch of sunlight streaming through an open window in the base’s rec center. He reminded them of a cat, the way he sprawled out and soaked up the sunlight and more than one NEST soldier took a picture of the amusing sight and sent it to a friend or two on base.

As a result, it wasn’t at all surprising when Steeljaw came slinking into the room to see what all the fuss was about. By that part of the day, though, the sun was no longer streaming the window at quiet the same angle and Ramhorn was twitching a bit at having his warmth removed. When he realized his brother was uncomfortable, the felinoid symbiote moved to Ramhorn’s side and draped himself across the other’s bristly form.

Ramhorn unshuttered one optic enough to look at his younger brother, then gave a contented huff and settled back into his interrupted nap. Steeljaw echoed the sound a moment later and did the same.

Once both symbiotes were settled in, the picture taking resumed with great enthusiasm.


End file.
